


A Little Secret Language

by Tezca



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Language, Soft Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezca/pseuds/Tezca
Summary: Oh what to do when a demon and a former descendant are bored? Why have the demon teach his mortal best friend forbidden knowledge of course.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27
Collections: Name That Author Round Six





	A Little Secret Language

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the latest Guess The Author event on the GO Events server

It wasn’t anything too peculiar for the angel to pop out of the bookshop to the next down bakery. Sometimes Aziraphale got peckish, and he simply must go buy a tasty pastry. Crowley would offer, and half the time he would be the one to take up the task of getting his sweet angel a delectable treat, but this time he didn’t. Aziraphale didn’t want to break up the language session they got going on in the backroom.

Ah yes, that. Anathema and Crowley were so bored after the whole World Not Ending that Crowley took up the challenge of teaching her the Demonic language. A language that stemmed from Old Enochian which was spoken before the Rebellion. It was similar, yet different enough that an angel might have a hard time understanding half the things said.

It was also something that no mortal should ever really learn, and something no supernatural being should want to teach a mortal. But Anathema and Crowley were not like most mortals and demons respectively. Add in a great amount of boredom and you got Anathema able to hold a basic conversation after a year and a half. 

And it was more of their own dialect in respects when it came down to it, the actual language had words that were harder for humans to pronounce. Nearly impossible even, so they ended up either shortening or coming up with a close enough word/pronunciation.

(And Anathema and Crowley had to admit it was great fun coming up with a version that only they - and Aziraphale by proxy - can understand.)

On one hand, Aziraphale was impressed, on the other, he was still worried cause nonetheless it was still all too similar to the language spoken by Hell. Heaven, he suspected, could care less since it wasn’t their version of it but all the same he didn’t want both of them to come 

“You know I’m still not against all of this and will never be-” Aziraphale began as he walked into and sat next to Crowley on the sofa in the backroom. Anathema looked away from the demon and towards the angel,   
“-but I’m still worried Heaven and Hell are going to find out.”

“Relax angel, they won’t as long as Anathema follows the rules,” Crowley pointed out as he faced him. Aziraphale’s face easily relented into the epitome of softness before he got out the pastry he had bought. “You remember them dear girl?” He asked Anathema curiously before he started to eat.

She nodded with a confident smile and started to count on her fingers, “Only speak it around you two, keep any written version huddle away, and above all, don’t swear out loud in public using Demonic Enchocian.” 

“Oh excellent,” Aziraphale was pleased.

“Admittedly the third rule is tempting to break sometimes,” Anathema said. Crowley nodded in agreement.

“Can’t really blame her too much there really,” Crowley turned his head and explained to Aziraphale, “Lots of sodding idiots on this planet.”


End file.
